Margaret
Margaret, labeled as '''the Kind Mother '''is a contestant in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. She was originally on the Sandy Dollars team. She will be returning for Total Drama Vegas City. Biography Margaret is a mother of three kids, a boy and twin girls. She married her long time boyfriend after graduating college. She became pregnant after their honeymoon and once their son was born she decided to stay at home while her husband worked. A year later she became pregnant with twins which was the hardest part of her parenting life possibly due to the babies always kicking around all the time. Despite that she was still happy when they were born. Due to her husband always away on business trips she has to watch the kids often. Despite loving her kids she wanted a little break from parenting. She then saw an ad for Total Drama and decided to join. While she was away her parents and husband when he's around will watch the kids for her. Margaret joined Total Drama because she wanted some time to relax after watching her kids for a long time. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Margaret was the first contestant to arrive at the beach resort and quickly became good friends with everyone that soon followed afterward. She did have issues with some people such as Dusk. She enjoyed most of the hotel and she mostly hung out with her team members. During the first few challenges, she showed great support and helped out a lot too by giving them good advice. During one challenge, she was nervous about going on a roller coaster but she managed to do fine and helped win their team a point, but she did end up throwing up a lot afterward. During the next few challenges, Margaret still showed help for her team. During one challenge, Oweguy's shrink ray accidently shrunk the contestants and Margaret climbed up Dixie's body to get her attention by going in front of her eyes. She ended up getting her to notice but their team lost but they soon got back to normal size. Margaret still helped out a lot and helped out whenever there was a problem. During one challenge where the contestants went inside Marine's body to help her intestinal blockage, Margaret helped rescue the boys on their team after they were captured by the shrimp creatures that were inside Marine. Margaret was normally shown as a team leader throughout most of the team challenges, instructing most of the contestants which bothered a few but they still liked her a lot. Margaret later made it to the merge once there were only ten contestants left. During the merge, she still was well liked and was friends with mostly everyone except Dusk. Margaret mostly worked with Radley during some of the merge challenges but on most times she was on her own. She managed to win two of the merge challenges on her own, one being the hunt for the object challenge and the other being the find the missing tank challenge. She won a special feast for finding her tank but it ended up getting ruined by Radley and a flood of water. Margaret was also very supportive of relationships, especially between Romero and Gieselle and Mudkip and Isley. During one challenge, Radley was nervous telling Kenzey that he liked her after she gave him a kiss so Margaret instructed him to tell her. After putting it off for a while, Radley admitted it and Kenzey kissed him again. Margaret was shown in the bushes giving him a thumbs up. Margaret's rivaly with Dusk soon became a problem around the final six. When they were paired up together during the find the treasure chest in the whale challenge, they mostly argued about who would do what. During the racing challenge. Margaret noticed him using a turbo boost for his kart and she soon followed. Even though they were close together, Margaret ended up getting in last and Dusk in second. Due to coming in last, Margaret was eliminated by default. The others soon said goodbye to her for being a good friend while she told Dusk that he has to watch out for the others but he just ignored it. She soon left on the Boat of Losers after that. After Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Margaret returned home after Total Drama and her husband, kids, and parents were happy to see her. Margaret's husband told her that he no longer has to go on business trips due to getting a new job posisition at his work meaning that he'll be home more often. That made Margaret happy and he told her that due to this she'll be able to do her own things without having to watch the kids. Shortly after that, Margaret started doing things on the town. The first thing she did was getting a haircut and a new set of clothes which she wanted to do for a while but didn't have the time. She also likes that her short hair and new clothes makes her husband act more romantic around her. She still is a stay at home mom and still watches her kids during the week. Her son is now in preschool which leaves her to deal with the twins who are now toddlers. At home, she works on a blog site she made for stay at home moms and gives them advice. The moms that talk on her site are also part of her book club which she has when her husband takes their kids out on weekends. She's also getting good at cooking, having made good recipies and has also made it on some cooking shows as a special guest. Despite all these things she's doing, she still has plenty of time to visit her family and do fun activities with them. Trivia * The idea for Margaret came from Sprinklemist's Celia and Joanna. * Margaret's model had a lot of last minute changes before I posted the picture because I wanted it to not look sloppy. * Margaret's elimination was very similar to Lindsay's in the Total Drama Island episode That's Off the Chain. Both episodes/chapters that they were eliminated in both involved racing. * Margaret is said to do toe puppet shows to her kids according to Radley. * Margaret is in her early twenties. Gallery File:Margaret_TDBPM.png|Margaret in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. File:Margaret_TDVC_Sleepwear.png|Margaret's sleepwear in Total Drama Vegas City. File:Margaret_TDVC_Swimwear.png|Margaret's swimwear in Total Drama Vegas City. File:Margaret_Princess_Outfit.png|Margaret's princess costume. File:Margaret's_Husband.png|Margaret's Husband. Category:Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Category:Total Drama Vegas City